


Rumor Has It

by chaoticlogic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: James Potter has decided it is time to move on from Lily Evans. You are the one he has chosen to attempt this wondrous and perhaps impossible mission with. Too bad it doesn't work and Sirius Black ends up falling for you.The only problem is you're pretending to date James...And Sirius knows James isn't over Lily.And Lily now likes James but doesn't want to hurt you.And unrequited crushes with your fake boyfriend suck.Do you have a headache yet?
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Rumor Has It

I roll my eyes as I see my books levitate out of the corner of my eye. Without looking up from my parchment I pluck the books out of thin air and set them back down on my desk. It’s only a moment later when a slam resonates throughout the classroom and I look up to see Lily Evans glaring at a laughing James Potter. 

“That will be quite enough from you, Mr. Potter,” says McGonagall as she glares at the back of the class where the group of boys known collectively as the ‘Marauders’ sit.

“But Professor! There's never enough of me!" James smirks as he leans forward on his desk.

The boys break out into simultaneous laughter and the rest of the class can hardly keep the smiles off their faces. He is James Potter after all, and despite his big head he is charming, handsome, intelligent, handsome, mischievous, handsome, funny, handsome, talented, and did I mention handsome? 

I know what you’re thinking… but no I don’t have a crush on him… ok maybe a little bit of one; but what girl besides well… Lily Evans… doesn’t?

“Here, Potter,” she snaps indicating the seat next to me. 

I scowl as I think of my best friends, Pepper and Sam, who are playing sick at the moment to do who knows what in the broom cupboard. James struts up to the seat next to me, and sits down only to send me a suave look. 

‘Seriously?’ I think as I raise my brow at him before I turn to the front of the class again.

Lily turns in her seat and gives me a sympathetic look before glaring at James. James sees the exchange and looks pensively between Lily and me. 

“So…. You’re friends with Lily?”

“Don’t even think about it.” I snap.

“Right…” He says nodding while turning his attention back to the lecture. 

I spend the rest of class ignoring James and concentrating on my notes. 

…  
…  
…

Okay, that’s a lie... I attempt to spend the rest of class ignoring James, but honestly, the boy is just too funny for his own good. 

“Watch this,” he says as he indicates the line of hexed spitballs lined up on his desk.

I watch in fascination as he sends them in the direction of several Slytherins on the other side of the classroom. I have to stifle a giggle as the spitballs behave more like bees and buzz about their heads randomly landing and causing squeals of disgust from their victims when they fly into their ears. By the time that McGonagall turns around to see what all of the commotion is about, the spitballs fly up and stick themselves discreetly to the ceiling. James sends me a dazzling smile as he quickly begins another batch for deployment. I hold out my hand to stop him and wave my wand over the ammunition before I give him a nod of approval. He is looking at me curiously as he sends the spitballs toward their respective targets. He has to slap his hand over this mouth to stop from laughing out loud and giving us away. James sends me an impressed look as he watches the Slytherin Quidditch team being assaulted by the spitballs turn a rainbow of colors each time they are pelted by a spitball. They screech and curse as they swat at their offending assailants and scream in outrage as they point to one another. 

“Enough!” exclaims McGonagall as she turns around, however, the spitballs hover over the heads of the Slytherin before they disintegrate into a shower of red and gold glitter above their heads coating them none too glamorous in glitter. 

‘They will be getting that out of their hair for weeks,’ I think with a giggle.

At this point, the rest of the class is doubled over in laughter and the disgruntled Slytherins are scowling at us as they attempt to dust off the tiny particles. No one is laughing harder than the Marauders situated in the back of the classroom though. It’s at this point that the bell sounds and before the Professor has time to deal out punishment, James and I have gathered our books and rushed from the classroom. 

“Nice going with that last one Prongs!” I hear Sirius Black yell as he catches up to James, who is walking beside me for some odd reason. 

“Wasn’t me Padfoot, although I can’t say I wish it wasn’t, it was brilliant!” says James with a smirk. 

“Then who was it then?” questions Remus as he catches up with the rest of us as Peter pokes along behind. 

“Why it was Miss ____ here!” James says as he throws his arm around my shoulders casually. 

I roll my eyes and murmur, “It wasn’t that great…” 

“Are you kidding!? You hexed half the Slytherin Quidditch team to change colors and then covered them in red and gold glitter!” 

I send them a mischievous grin and shrug, “It’s what they get for playing dirty in last Saturday’s match.”

“Mate, she’s perfect! Where have you been hiding all my life, love?” asks Sirius as he throws his arm around me from the other side. I am now in a James and Sirius sandwich and the envy of the James and Sirius fangirls. Best get out of this situation if I want to keep my head!

I throw both of their arms off as I enter the Great Hall before I turn and wink at both boys before I make my way over to where my friends are snogging each other's faces off. 

“Seriously guys? Go back to the broom closet that you stumbled out of,” you quip as you sit down in front of them. You avert your eyes in slight discomfort.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get this,” says Sam as he indicates his body sarcastically. 

“Yep.” I say in a flat voice, “I just can’t take it anymore… How will I ever survive? Oh, woe is me…”

Pepper throws her head back and laughs openly as I take a sandwich from the plate in front of me. 

“You should be the lead in the play coming up ____! That was too perfect!” Pepper giggles as she ruffles Sam’s hair affectionately. 

Sam and I join in laughing with her. I’m glad that we can still joke like we always have even with their new relationship. 

I look at my laughing friends across the table and vaguely wonder what I would do without them. Pepper has straight caramel brown hair and hazel eyes that crinkle at the corner when she laughs. Sam has curly black hair, that is mostly left unkept and blue eyes. The two of them make quite the pair especially since the sexual tension that had been building between the two of them for years finally forced them to confess their feelings for one another last month. Transitioning from best friend to third wheel has been interesting for me to say the least, but I am hanging on. 

“So are you going to explain how you became the filling of a James and Sirius sandwich?” asks the forever blunt Sam. 

“Spill,” demands Pepper as she glances down the table where the boys are sitting huddled together, forever the picture of secrecy. 

“Well… Since someone decided to skip class,” I say giving them a meaningful glare, “James got in trouble and was moved to the seat next to mine,” I explain with a shrug. 

“Don’t hold back on my account,” smirks Sam, “I want the juicy details of your passionate meeting. Did you show them the goods?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

I roll my eyes at him, “I’m not holding back! I just… maybe…. contributed to a prank… that’s all…” I say averting my eyes.

“No!” Gasps Pepper with wide eyes, “You helped James with a prank!? That’s never been done!”

I rolled my eyes at them, I just realize that I do that a lot, “It wasn’t that big of a deal…”

“That’s where you’re wrong…” interjects Sam, “they are seriously private about their pranks. They don’t tell the other guys anything or let us help in any way. You’re officially Hogwarts Elite.”

I just stare blankly at them, “You know that kind of talk is the reason they are so full of themselves, right?”

“How can you be so flippant about this?! James hasn’t given any girl the time of day since third year when he developed his crush on Lily Evans! You could be the next Lily Evans!” Exclaims Pepper.

“That’s it… I’m going to class… You two are crazy…” I say as I stuff the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth and get up. 

“You could!” I hear Pepper yell as I make my way out of the Great Hall and towards the door leading outside.

I draw my robe closer around me as I head out to the greenhouse where Herbology class is. I’m not surprised to find that I’m the first person here, so I pull out the book I’m reading and pick up where I left off. 

It’s when a bag gets thrown onto the table in front of me that startles me out of the world of the book propped up before me. I look up to see James Potter on one side of me and turn my head as another bag is thrown onto my other side where Sirius Black is. I look on either side of me in confusion as Remus sits down in front of me. 

“How’s it going ____? I can call you ____ right?” questions James with a dazzling smile. 

“Sure…” I mutter in confusion. 

I notice the odd looks that I’m getting from the other Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws that we have class with. I’m especially surprised when Lily Evans sits down beside Remus and in front of Sirius. I notice the looks of surprise that the three boys exchange, before a cocky smirk slides onto the face of James. 

“What do we owe the pleasure Lily, my love?”

“Don’t get your hopes up Potter, I’m just here to make sure you aren’t messing with _____.”

“Come now Evans,” says Sirius as he throws his arm around my shoulder, “We wouldn’t do anything to ____ here! She has the potential to be the first honorary Marauder.” 

“Huh?” I say in bewilderment as I glance between all the boys now surrounding me.

Lily, of course, looks appalled at the very thought. 

“You will not corrupt her! I won’t allow it,” she says pointing an accusing finger at the boys. 

I roll my eyes at the nonsense happening before me, as Lily begins to argue very loudly with the boys on either side of me. I send Remus a defeated look and he just shrugs looking amused at his friends. 

Professor Sprout, the new Herbology professor, walks in and claps her hands to get the attention of the class. James and Sirius send each other smug looks as they turn around to the front .

“Alright class it’s time to pick partners for your group project. Remember to choose well, this is worth half of your grade! And Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, you two will not be partnered together,” Professor Sprout says giving both of them meaningful looks.

The two boys just grin obviously remembering what happened last time. They raised a man-eating lily, and the double meaning did not go over well with... well… I’ll let you figure it out...

James and Sirius sent one another look over my head, “No problem, Professor! ____ here is going to my partner!” James declares as he makes a show of wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I look up at James in surprise and slight disbelief as he squishes me to his side. 

“Very good, Miss White is an excellent student,” Professor Sprout approves with a curt nod before moving on with class.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ I wonder as I lean my head down onto the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop some love! I would love to know what you think!


End file.
